The baseball carnival page
My uncle Ricky (see also: My uncle is awesome!) works at MLB Network, so he invited my brother and me to go with our cousins (his kids) Jade (around my age) and Kyle (around Nicholas's more or less) to their annual carnival on Friday the 27th of June. Before we could go there, my dad had to take us to Uncle Ricky's house. While I was there, I showed everyone how I could solve the Rubik's Cube. Kyle was the first one to see it, and he thought I was just turning it randomly (which people should probably do in order to make algorithms, I dunno. Probably not.) I showed Jade and Uncle Ricky, and boy were they impressed. In the car to Seacaucus (where MLB Network is), we sang Frozen songs, talked about Hans never marrying Anna, did some cubing (well, mostly me), and played games on my Samsung Galaxy Tab. In the Holland Tunnel, Uncle Ricky challenged us to find the dividing line between New York and New Jersey. I spotted it, and Nicholas was bummed when he missed it. When we got to the carnival, Jade, Kyle, and Nicholas got their hands all glittery from the thingamabobs outside. When we went in, we got bags with some stuff in it, including a stupid Mets cap and a stupid Mets picture of stupidness. The first place we went was to see some of Uncle Ricky's colleagues, then we crashed Studio 3. Jade, Kyle, Nicholas, and I pretended to do a show, and we talked about a nonexistent, imaginary Blue Jays runner that doesn't exist but should have been safe anyway. The Yankees won that nonexistent game 3-1 though. Except, maybe it does exist. The game we went to a week and a half before had that score. After that, we played baseball in Studio 42. Before we got there, there were cubicles with computers with baseball, baseball, baseball, tennis, baseball, baseball. Yes, I said tennis. A guy was watching Wimbledon, Djokovic, to be exact. When we were in the studio, I wore Orioles, Red Sox, Cardinals, and Mariners helmets in the studio. We batted, pitched, and ran the bases on the half scale field. Surprisingly (not really) I didn't wear a Yankees helmet. (We're in New Jersey, New York teams are still popular.) We also went to the gym. After that, we went to the cafe, where I bought a Pepsi, then we went to see the World Series trophy, then we split up. Nicholas and Jade went with my aunt to get their faces tickled painted, while Kyle and I played ping pong with Uncle Ricky. Afterwards, we went outside, where there was an inflatable obstacle course, a pitching speed game, a bouncy castle, and a variety of games. (Oh yeah, and the food) We played for a while, rode on a train, and we had lunch. I had chicken strips and solved the Rubik's Cube. A guy named Matthew (heh, I had to comment on his name, mine too, yay!) sat with us, and he happened to know Uncle Ricky. After that, we went inside to wash Nicholas' tiger face off. We went back to Studio 42, where they were already getting ready for MLB Now and Intentional Talk, so the studio wouldn't be available until after 6 p.m. so we played more ping pong, except this time, all 5 of us, (Uncle Ricky, Jade, Kyle, Nicholas, and I) played with four balls at the same time. We also talked about crashing MLB Now. We went to the video game room, where we had 2 games running simultaneously on two PlayStation 4s. I was playing as the Dodgers against Jade as the Giants, and Nicholas the Rangers played Kyle as the Cardinals. Jade and Nicholas were the victors, then we went outside to play some more, then got ice cream. I got mine in a HELMET. After that it was about time to go, and we dropped Jade off at piano lessons before we left for home. On the way, we joked that Kyle could stay with me and Nicholas while the rest of them went to Hong Kong. (They left this morning, Tuesday the 1st), and aren't coming back until August 13th, after which we hope to have a sleepover. The four of us have so much fun together! Why am I mentioning this? Well, on the way home, we all had the bags we got, but one of them we brought in was the wrong one, and we had Jade and Kyle's Rubik's Cube, and now they're on the way to Hong Kong, so we're stuck with it for a month and a half. Wait, 43 days. 43 days to gradually destroy the stickers from too much cubing. Category:Randomness